gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
I Want to Know What Love Is
I Want to Know What Love Is 'ist ein Song aus der sechzehnten Episode der fünften Staffel, 'Premiere, und wird von Mercedes gesungen. Sie nimmt Sam mit in die Kirche und beruhigt ihn erst mal, weil er befürchtet, nicht hierher zu passen. Er zeigt ihr dann sein Testergebnis, dass er keine Geschlechtskrankheiten hat, auf die er sich hat untersuchen lassen, um ihre Denkweise möglicherweise etwas zu erleichtern und Mercedes bedankt sie sich bei ihm dafür. Sie teilt ihm aber mit, dass er sich zu sehr auf das Thema fokussiert und sie sich noch immer unsicher ist, den ganzen Weg mit ihm zu gehen, klarmachend, dass sie ihn liebt, sich aber für Antworten diesbezüglich an Gott wenden möchte. Sam ist damit einverstanden und sie gehen rein, wo sie sich zunächst die Predigt des Pastors anhören, bevor dieser Mercedes als "das Geschenk Gottes mit ihrer engelsgleichen Stimme" ankündigt. Kurz nach Beginn des Songs taucht hinter ihr der Kirchenchor auf, der sie begleitet, während Mercedes zu Sam geht und ihn mit nach vorne holt, um für ihn zu singen. Das Original stammt von Foreigner aus ihrem fünften Album "Agent Provocateur" aus dem Jahr 1984. Lyrics Mercedes: I gotta take a little time A little time to think things over I better read between the lines In case I need it when I'm older Ooh, whoa-oh This mountain I must climb Feels like a world upon my shoulders But through the clouds I see love shine It keeps me warm as life grows colder In my life there's been heartache and pain I don't know if I can face it again Can't stop now, I've traveled so far To change this lonely life Mercedes mit dem Kirchenhor: I wanna know what love is I want you to show me I wanna feel what love is I know you can show me Mercedes (mit dem Kirchenchor harmonierend): Whoa-oh, oh I'm gonna take a little time (A little time to look around me) I've got nowhere left to hide (It looks like love has finally found me) In my life (Kirchenchor: In my life) (There's been heartache and pain) Mercedes (mit dem Kirchenchor): (I don't know,) if I can face it again (Can't stop now) Mercedes mit dem Kirchenchor harmonierend: I've traveled so far To change this lonely life (Kirchenchor: This lonely life) Mercedes mit dem Kirchenchor (Mercedes): (Oh) I wanna know what love is (Oh, oh!) I want you to show me I wanna feel what love is (Yeah) I know you can show me I wanna know what love is (I wanna know) I want you Mercedes (Kirchenchor): (To show me ) To show me (I want to feel what love is) And I know, I know (I know you can show me) Let's talk about love, yeah! (I wanna know what love is) Love that you feel inside (I want you to show me) I want you to show me, yeah (I wanna feel what love is) No, you just can't hide (I know you can show me) Show me, yeah, yeah Mercedes mit dem Kirchenchor: Yeah! Trivia *Das ist der vierte Song, in welchem Mercedes mit einem Kirchenchor singt. Der erste war Like A Prayer, der zweite Bridge Over Troubled Water, der dritte Stereo Hearts, der fünfte I'm His Child und der sechste Someday We'll Be Together. *Das ist Mercedes' 100. Solo in eine Performance. *'Foreigner' twitterte, dass Amber Riley sich ihre Version ihres Songs zu eigen gemacht hat. Quelle Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones